Altered Dimensions
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/Tenchi Muyo/Zelda crossover. The characters are all disappearing! (This won't be finished.)
1.

# Altered Dimensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon.I *do* own the Galaxy Scouts, though. Don't use them without my permission!!

Setting: Gundam Wing: Some time before the war ends. I'm not exactly sure _when_, but it doesn't matter very much. All the pilots know each other, I'll give you that much. Sailor Moon: Right after the season where Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Mini Moon show up. But Neptune and Uranus don't leave. Legend of Zelda: 7 years after Zelda 5, when Link's 17 (again). Tenchi Muyo: Somewhere in the Tenchi Universe season. By the way, I'm using the American spellings for all names!

Notes: This is my first crossover story, so please don't flame/hurt me if some of the characters are OOC or if the storyline sucks or something. Readers of my SM story, _A New Destiny_: I scrapped the story and put my new Scouts in here, to be blunt. Anyways, I *love* constructive criticism! Read and review, pleeease!!

## Chapter 1

_'Zelda…'_ a voice echoed in the princess's chambers. 

"Not now, I'm sleeping," she mumbled.

_'Zelda…'_ the voice said again. The drowsy princess slowly opened her eyes and sighed, who was calling her? 

When she was fully awake, she looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked.

_'Zelda, the Door of Time must be closed.'_ Zelda blinked in surprise.

"Rauru, is that you?"

_'Yes, it is. Now quickly, you must close the Door of Time!'_

"But why, Rauru? What's going to happen?"

_'I do not fully know yet, but the dimensions are shifting,'_ Rauru explained.

"I'll close the Door of Time right away, Rauru."

_'Good.'_

~*~

Serena's mother stood over her as she woke. The small blond didn't notice for some time until she looked up and saw a shadow across the window.

"I'm late?" she asked. 

"It's Saturday," was her mother's reply.

"Yay!" Serena jumped up, arms in the air.

"…And you've got chores to do." She immediately slumped back down.

"Uhhh…actually, I'm supposed to, uh, meet my friends today…yeah, at the park!"

"You are?" Rini asked from the doorway. Serena, who hadn't yet noticed her future daughter standing there, jumped in surprise.

"Yeah, remember? You're coming with me," Serena growled.

"I don't…" Rini trailed off.

"Just play along," Serena whispered to her.

"Okay…yeah, we're meeting friends in the park!" Serena sighed in relief. 

_"She's actually helping me for once."_

"Well, okay then. But as soon as you get back, you've got to do your chores," said Serena's mother.

"Oh mom! You know me! Miss Responsible!"

"If you say so." Rini and Serena's mother left the room and the Sailor Scout of the moon changed into her clothes and left the house.

Rini was waiting for her at the door.

"So what do we do now?" asked the small pink-haired girl.

"We'll go to Darien's place!" Serena exclaimed excitedly.

"He's busy today, remember?" Rini reminded her.

"Oh, man! I forgot!"

_"Duh,"_ Rini thought. 

"How about we go to Raye's temple and see what she's doing?"

"You mean go over there and _bug her_." 

"Uh…right! Let's get going then!"

They left for the Cherry Hill Temple immediately.

~*~

"What's going on?!" Serena cried. The Cherry Hill Temple was being attacked! She looked at Rini and nodded. Then, grabbing her brooch, she shouted,

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" 

"MOON PRISM POWER!!" Rini yelled at the same time, and in a brilliant flash of light Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon stood there.

"Hey!!" they shouted at the same time.

The enemy, a large spider with skin that appeared to be melting, turned and looked at them. It had Sailor Mars cornered near the temple.

"Who are you?" it demanded in a raspy voice. Sailor Mars took that time to sneak away from the creature's grasp. And with that, Sailor Moon and Mini Moon began their infamous speech.

"I am Sailor Moon!" said the Scout of the moon.

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" the younger scout-in-training added.

"In the name of the moon," Sailor Moon began.

"And in the name of the future moon!"

"We shall punish you!" they ended in unison. The spider-like enemy smiled, revealing rows of jagged teeth.

"We shall see, Sailors, we shall see." With that, it shot a greenish strand from its mouth, wrapping it around Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. It burned into their skin and they both screamed.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" cried Sailor Mars, previously unseen by the monster. It growled as the rings of fire hit it, but there was not a scratch on its skin. "Oh no, we're in trouble!" She got out her communicator and called the other scouts.

~*~

Amara and Michelle felt a cold wind blow.

"Do you feel that?" Amara asked. Michelle nodded worriedly.

"And the sea is stirring," she added quietly.

"The Scouts are in trouble."

"Let's go." They transformed and followed the wind.

~*~

"This isn't turning out like I had planned," Sailor Moon murmured.

"Got any more bright ideas, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars growled as she struggled with the web that had surrounded her.

"OWWW!" Sailor Moon cried as the net dug into her skin again. "That hurts!" 

"I didn't think you'd be so easily defeated," the spider monster said. "What with the fancy speech and everything." It grinned, again revealing its ugly teeth.

"Ugh, when was the last time you saw a dentist?" Sailor Jupiter muttered. Then she screamed as the acid web bit into her arms.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

"WORLD SHAKING!" The two attacks hit the creature at the same time and it shrieked.

"Sailor Uranus and Neptune!" the Scouts exclaimed.

"I'll see you brats again!" hissed the monster, and it scuttled off.

"Jeez, how do you get into these messes?" Uranus asked tiredly. The endangered Scouts looked at Sailor Moon.

"Well don't look at _me_, I don't know!" she retorted. 

"If we could just get out of these –OUCH!- these webs!" Sailor Jupiter said. Uranus and Neptune helped them out of the webs and to their feet.

"Thanks a lot," said Venus as she examined the cuts on her arms. "If you guys hadn't shown up, we'd be in big trouble."

Later, they were trying to fix the damage done to the temple when Raye brought up a good point.

"We may need to practice some of our techniques." The others agreed.

"Like what?" Serena wondered.

"Our attacks, for one. And it couldn't hurt to try the Sailor Teleport. If there's a new enemy, we may need it."

"Good point," Lita agreed. "We should try the teleport with all of us." Amara and Michelle looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not? It couldn't hurt." They all transformed and stood in a circle.

As soon as the teleport started the Cherry Hill Temple vanished.

~*~

"Hey, what's this?" asked the pilot of the Deathscythe Gundam, Duo Maxwell, as he looked at the glowing computer screen. Heero Yuy, the pilot of the Wing Zero Gundam, looked over his shoulder briefly and then stated,

"New mission." He went to his own laptop to see if there was a similar one. And, as he predicted, there was. "Hn…mission accepted," he muttered, quickly closing his laptop and heading toward the hangar where his Gundam and Duo's were stored.

"I wonder if the others got the same message?" Duo said aloud. Heero didn't reply, but Duo guessed that his almost-antisocial friend was wondering the same thing.

~*~

"Look Trowa, Heero and Duo got the same message!" said the small blond pilot known as Quatre Winner from the cockpit of his Gundam, the Sandrock. He, Trowa, Duo, and Heero were facing each other in their Gundams, waiting for the last comrade to arrive so they could complete their mission.

Their attention was drawn when the earth quaked behind them. Wufei's Gundam, the Altron, landed on the hard earth. 

They stood there for a while, staring at each other.

"Let's get this over with," Duo muttered after the long silence. They headed for their target: a large OZ base a few miles away. 

"This is easy enough," Quatre said as he retrieved one of his twin heat shorters from an enemy mobile suit. There weren't that many mobile dolls…why was the defense so low for such an important base? Then it dawned on him… "This has to be a trap!" 

"What?" Duo shouted. "A trap?!" But it made sense…low defense…easy access to everything they needed… "Damnit!" he cursed. 

Suddenly, the whole base exploded and the dark sky was illuminated with flames.

"I think we got them sir," said an OZ soldier to his commander.

"Excellent. Let's see the Gundams –or even their pilots- survive _that." He began to laugh, and the soldier laughed along with him._

The blast cleared away…the mobile suits still stood, hardly damaged, but their pilots were nowhere to be found.

~*~

"Washu, it's time for lunch!" Tenchi Masaki called to the most brilliant scientist in the universe, who was currently working in her lab. But Washu wasn't about to be bothered in the middle of such an important experiment!

"I'll get it later," she told him, concentrating fully on her work. Tenchi shrugged and went to eat.

"Sasami, this is great!" said Galaxy Police Detective Kiyone as she finished. Her partner, Mihoshi, nodded eagerly and tried to voice her agreement between gulps of food. The space pirate Ryoko, however, made no attempt to converse with anyone while she ate, and Jurain princess Ayeka ate in silence, although taking dainty bites herself.

"Thank you," said Sasami as she smiled. (A/N: Try saying _that ten times fast! ^_^) She sat beside her sister. (A/N: Lotsa alliteration, huh?)_

Lunch was nearly over and Washu had still not emerged from her lab. But the others knew better than to bother the scientist, she was known to stay in her lab for weeks at a time anyways.

But they were all surprise when they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?!" Tenchi cried.

"We should go see," Ryoko said.

"Yeah!" They all crowded into the lab and were surprised when Washu was nowhere to be found…but there was a large vortex-like hole right in front of them.

And they had no time to get away before they were pulled inside.

### To be continued…

_In chapter 2:_

_Where has everyone gone?? Find out in the second chapter, and I can't say much more or I'll give it away! ^_^ Sorry! _


	2. 

# Altered Dimensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon.I *do* own the Galaxy Scouts, though. Don't use them without my permission!!

Setting: Gundam Wing: Some time before the war ends. I'm not exactly sure _when_, but it doesn't matter very much. All the pilots know each other, I'll give you that much. Sailor Moon: Right after the season where Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Mini Moon show up. But Neptune and Uranus don't leave. Legend of Zelda: 7 years after Zelda 5, when Link's 17 (again). Tenchi Muyo: Somewhere in the Tenchi Universe season. By the way, I'm using the American spellings for all names!

Notes: This is my first crossover story, so please don't flame/hurt me if some of the characters are OOC or if the storyline sucks or something. Readers of my SM story, _A New Destiny_: I scrapped the story and put my new Scouts in here, to be blunt. Anyways, I *love* constructive criticism! Read and review, pleeease!!

## Chapter 2

_Tenchi took a moment to look around at the odd surroundings, as well as the other people with him. They all stood in a large temple. Near the center of the room, there was a small platform with a strange symbol on it. And there was also a room in the back._

"Well, this is just fabulous," a girl with long black hair snapped. She glared a blonde girl with pigtails. "How'd you manage to get us into this mess, Sailor Moon?"

"ME?!" the one called Sailor Moon screeched. "What makes you think that _I_ did this?!

"You're the only one with the lack of intelligence needed to mess up a Sailor Teleport!!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are TOO!"

"Am NOT!!!" Sailor Moon glared at the other girl.

The other five girls dressed similarly to Sailor Moon and Mars sweatdropped. 

Quite suddenly, there was a flash of light from the back room and five boys appeared from it.

"Where are we?" asked one of them. A long braid trailed down his back and he had blue-violet eyes.

"I'd like to know as much as you," Tenchi said to them. A small blond boy stepped forward from his group of friends and spoke up.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and these are my friends." He motioned to the four behind him.

"My name's Duo…Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never- hey!! Where are the Gundams?" Duo looked around him in alarm, but didn't see any of the large machines.

"Uhh, what's a Gundam?" Tenchi asked. His question was ignored as the five boys went into a panic –well, not Heero- about their missing mechas. Finally, after searching the whole temple, Duo whined, 

"Ohhh, my dear Deathscythe…where art thou?" Heero raised an eyebrow about that one. Since when did Duo use Shakespearian language?

"My name's Tenchi." Said the young Jurain prince. 

Quatre looked at the others behind him, who didn't seem to be saying anything soon. "This is Heero, Trowa, and Wufei," he added, pointing to each of them in turn.

"This idiot right here is Sailor Moon," said the black-haired girl. "You can call me Sailor Mars."

"Sailor…?" Tenchi repeated. 

"So…you have no idea who we are?" Sailor Moon asked. Mars thwapped the somewhat ditzy Sailor Scout.

"Duh!" she snapped. 

"Guh…is this any way to treat a princess?!"

"Anyway, those aren't our real names," Mars explained.

"Then what _are_ your real names?" Duo asked.

"Mine's Raye." 

"And why do you look like that?" Quatre queried. 

"I guess I should detransform…" Mars muttered. There was a brilliant flash of light and in Mars's place was Raye, wearing normal clothes. The others that were dressed in similar attire changed, too.

"I'm Serena," said the blonde girl with pigtails. "This is Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Rini. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ryoko."

"Yes, and I'm Ayeka. This is my sister, Sasami."

"Hello!" said the cheerful young princess. A strange rabbit-like creature sat on her shoulder. "This is Ryo-Ohki."

"I'm first-class detective Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police, and this is my partner, Kiyone!"

"And I'm Washu!" 

"I knew it, we should have gotten here sooner," A blond elfin woman whispered. The man beside her, also with strange ears, nodded. 

"What do we do now, princess?"

"I don't know, Link. I don't know…" The two people, who had previously gone unnoticed, were the center of attention now.

"Hey, do you two know what's going on?" Duo asked. The woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't." Then she turned to the man, whom she had called Link. "But Rauru told me that I needed to close the Door of Time…this is probably why."

"Well then, can you at least tell us where we are?" Ayeka wondered.

"We are in the Temple of Time. My name is Zelda, and this is Link." To this, Link added,

"This is Hyrule." 

Washu was trying to find out for herself where they were.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed after a few minutes.

"What is it, Miss Washu?" Sasami asked.

"I know what happened to us!"

"What?" Quatre inquired.

"What were you doing right before you got here?" Washu looked at Quatre.

"The last thing I remember happening was fighting a group of mobile dolls at the OZ base…then there was an explosion, and then I was here," Quatre told her. Washu looked at the Sailor Scouts.

"You?"

"A Sailor teleport," Raye said. "I had assumed that meatball head messed it up." She narrowed her eyes and looked at Serena.

"I _told_ you, Raye! It wasn't my fault!"

"She's right," said Washu. "It was a dimensional shift." When she noticed the blank looks she was getting, she tried to explain. "Three huge events happened at the same time and at the same place, only in different time periods. We were brought here because there was a shift in all four times at once."

Still, no one seemed to understand. Washu sighed. "Okay, never mind."

"Princess, could we send them back through the Door of Time? Would that work?" Link asked.

"I don't think so," said the Hylian princess. "It doesn't work the same way."

"What _would_ work, then?" Tenchi wondered.

"There are a few possibilities," Washu told him. One is to create another large disturbance in all four time periods, but that's virtually impossible."

"There's gotta be another way," Quatre mused. "How about…no, I don't think that would work."

"I've got some plans for a time machine," Washu suggested. 

"You can actually build one of those?" Duo asked, amazed. 

"Yeah!" 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ryoko demanded.

"None of the materials I need can be found in this time period so it's pretty near impossible!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay, now what?" Lita asked.

"We could try a Sailor teleport again," Serena suggested.

"No way! We might end up in the Dark Ages or something!" Raye objected.

"We will not!" Serena shouted.

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

The other Sailor Scouts sweatdropped.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Amy said, stepping between the two fighting scouts. "We need to figure out a rational way to solve this problem!" She got out her small computer and started typing. Washu stood and was eyeing the compact computer when there was a bright flash of light.

After it cleared, a voice said, 

"I could take them home."

"Sailor Pluto!" Rini cried excitedly.

"Hello Rini," said the Guardian of Time. (A/N: Guardian of Time…Hero of Time…) "Hello, Scouts," she greeted the others.

"Hey, Sailor Pluto! You can take us back home?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Serena, I can."

"Would you?" asked the blond girl.

"It would require a huge amount of energy…more than I have, more than all of you have," she said, addressing the whole audience. She then turned to the princess. "Is there any way to find a large energy source in Hyrule?"

"Exactly how much energy would you need?" asked the princess.

"Enough to transport nineteen people to the future," Sailor Pluto answered.

"That much," Zelda whispered. "There is only one source of energy I know of with enough." She turned to Link and nodded.

"Princess, are you sure…"

"Yes, Link. It's the only option left. These people are the guardians of their times…the protectors of the world. If we do not send them back, the whole balance of time could be thrown off."

"Zelda is right," Washu told Link. "I don't know much about those other people, but we seem to protect the peace of our time."

"I guess we're pretty important too," Duo said. "But more than that…" Everyone waited for him to finish. "I miss my Deathscythe!" And with that, the others facevaulted.

"I thought you had something _important_ to say, Maxwell," Wufei growled. 

"Zelda, what do you plan to do?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"The Triforce has the amount of energy that you need, Sailor Pluto. I plan to put it together."

"Princess, that's so dangerous! The power emitted by the Triforce alone is enough to kill a person…besides that, Ganon has the third piece and I don't think he'll just hand it over," Link objected.

"You're right, Hero of Time. I won't."

### To be continued...

_Yes, I'm leaving you in suspense! Anyways, in chapter 3:_

_What the heck is going on?! Is Ganon back, or is it some kind of joke? And how can Duo *possibly* survive with out Deathscythe? Stay tuned for Altered Dimensions: Chapter 3 to find out!_


	3. 

# Altered Dimensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon.I *do* own the Galaxy Scouts, though. Don't use them without my permission!!

Setting: Gundam Wing: Some time before the war ends. I'm not exactly sure _when_, but it doesn't matter very much. All the pilots know each other, I'll give you that much. Sailor Moon: Right after the season where Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Mini Moon show up. But Neptune and Uranus don't leave. Legend of Zelda: 7 years after Zelda 5, when Link's 17 (again). Tenchi Muyo: Somewhere in the Tenchi Universe season. By the way, I'm using the American spellings for all names!

Notes: Woah, 4 uploads in 2 days! I've just hit a creative high!! Let's hope it gets through chapter 4 at least, huh? ^_^ Anyhoo, this is my first crossover story, so please don't flame/hurt me if some of the characters are OOC or if the storyline sucks or something. Readers of my SM story, _A New Destiny_: I scrapped the story and put my new Scouts in here, to be blunt.Well, I *love* constructive criticism! Read and review, pleeease!!

## 

## Chapter 3

Raye's body tensed as she felt something dark go through her mind. "I feel an evil presence," she whispered. "What is it?"

"Who is that?" Ayeka asked. "Or better yet, _what_ was that?"

"Ganon," Link hissed. 

"He's here," Zelda said, her voice hushed. She turned and looked around, but saw no one. Ganon's laughter echoed through the ancient temple and his voice throbbed in their ears as he spoke.

"That's right, princess! My body may be sealed in the Sacred Realm but now that the Door of Time is opened, my spirit is free! And I have many strong bodies to choose from! You have not seen the last of me!" Raye's body relaxed.

"It's gone," she said.

"What was that?" Serena asked, turning to Zelda.

"Ganon…the King of Evil."

"We sealed him in the Sacred Realm seven years ago," Link said. "Or…technically, this year…but it _was_ seven years ago…seven years ago in the future, making that today…"

"Easy Link, don't confuse yourself," Zelda said bluntly.

"Too late," Raye muttered. Link was still trying to work it out in his head.

"I've got it now! We sealed him in the Sacred Realm seven _past future_ years ago! …no, wait…let's try that again…" 

"Link, it's okay. I think they get the point," Zelda told him.

"…Okay."

"So…" Mihoshi said. "Who was that who said that we haven't seen the last of him?" Zelda and Kiyone facevaulted.

"Can't you remember anything?!" Kiyone snapped. "They said it was Ganon, the King of Evil! Got it this time?!" Mihoshi nodded meekly.

"Now, what did he mean by 'many strong bodies to choose from'?" Amara asked herself.

"I have a feeling that we'll find out soon enough," Michelle said. "Very soon."

~*~

#### Somewhere, close but far away…

"How do we keep getting into these messes?!"

"I don't know! It's not my fault!"

"Don't _even_ blame this on me, you two!"

"We won't! We'll blame it on Alara!"

"Yeah, if she hadn't lost her temper then she wouldn't have gotten lost and we wound't have to go find her."

"I hate sandstorms!"

"Where are we, anyways?"

"I dunno, but this sand is going up my skirt!"

"I did _not_ need to know that."

"Alright, it would be easier to get through this storm if we weren't dressed like this."

"Detransform?"

"Yep."

"Finally."

"Now."

"Okay."

~*~

Raye could feel something happening. It wasn't very far away, but it wasn't very close either…it was coming from the east. She looked at Zelda and tapped the princess on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"What's over that way?"

"The Gerudo Valley and the desert," the princess answered.

"I feel large amounts of energy coming from there," Raye told her.

"We should go investigate it," Link said.

"Good idea, Link. We should get a small group to go see what's happening."

"Princess, you should stay here. It could be dangerous," Link told her.

"Yes…I suppose. Alright, any volunteers?" She looked around. Tenchi raised his hand. Therefore, Ryoko volunteered. Therefore, Ayeka volunteered. 

"Ayeka, what's your problem?!" Ryoko demanded.

"I don't' have a problem, you do!" Ayeka snapped. 

"Just butt out, will you?!"

"No I will not! I can go if I want! Besides, Tenchi could get in trouble if _you're_ around!" They were at odds for a while after that. 

Therefore, Tenchi sweatdropped.

"Princess Zelda, it is our duty to go as Galaxy Police detectives," Kiyone said. Mihoshi tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it now?" she asked.

"Well, um, since we're in the past…the Galaxy Police _technically_ don't exist yet," Mihoshi said. Kiyone sweatdropped…Mihoshi had a point.

"We'll go!" Duo and Quatre said in unison. Zelda looked at them.

"You will?"

"Yeah! After all, we're Gundam pilots! Besides that, I'm the God of Death." Zelda was taken aback by this comment…was he the true God of Death? Then a severe look crossed her face…deities should not leave their temples! Therefore, (A/N: Too many therefores!!) he could not be the true God of Death.

"As the Sailor Scouts, it is our duty to go," said Amara. "I will go with Michelle and Sailor Pluto, if she agrees." Amara glanced at Sailor Pluto, who nodded.

"So now it's the three Scouts, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and the two Gundam pilots," Zelda said. "And Link, of course."

"I'm coming too!" Raye exclaimed. "I'm the one who noticed the energy!"

"Then it's settled. Four Sailor Scouts, the Jurain princess and prince, the space pyrate, and the, ah, Gundam pilots. Be careful, the Gerudo will not easily allow men into their camp…and if you do not find the source of energy there, you will have to search the desert. Be wary of sandstorms," Zelda advised them.

They left immediately.

~*~

"I'm too tired to walk, let alone transform."

"Me too."

"I'm thirsty…and hot…"

"But at least the sandstorm's gone."

"We still haven't found Alara, though."

"Good point."

"Serves her right…I hope she's stuck in the desert somewhere."

"That wouldn't be good, it'd mean searching more in this awful place."

"Good point. Forget I said anything."

"Let's just rest for a little while and get our energy back."

"Yeah…just for a little while."

"Seize them!"

"What?! What the heck's going on?!"

"You are trespassing on the land of the Gerudos."

"We didn't know! Honest! Please, let us go!"

"It's Nabooru!"

"What is this?" asked the sage of spirit. "They have done nothing wrong, release them." She looked at the three girls. One of them, with blond hair that was tied back, hugged her tightly.

"Thatkyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" she said.

"Uh…" 

"Tania, stop it!" said another one of the girls. Her hair was shoulder-length, and a deep shade of violet. Her blue eyes looked angry with the blond girl. "Tania, leave her alone, she just saved us!" Tania apologized and quickly stood.

"I am Nabooru. I will give you a chance to explain what you are doing here."

"We really don't know. We were hanging out and then we got dropped here, in the middle of a sandstorm," said the violet-haired girl. "We're looking for our friend."

"I see," said Nabooru.

"Oh! My name's Liah. This is Tania," the violet-haired girl said, pointing to the blond girl. "This is Shara." She pointed to the third girl, who had vivid red hair and green eyes.

"Hi," Shara said.

"Anyways, have you seen our friend? She's kind of tall, brown hair and gray eyes. He might be seen wearing a strange outfit and a tiara on her forehead."

"I have not seen her."

"Darn!"

"You can come rest in the valley," Nabooru told them.

"Thanks," Shara said.

"It is no trouble. Come on."

~*~

"We're close now," Link said to the people he traveled with.

"Sailor Pluto," said Sailor Uranus. 

"Yes?"

"Is there any way to gather the energy needed to send us home without putting together this Triforce?" Uranus asked.

"I don't know," Pluto said honestly. "I hope so. I really do."

"We're here." They turned their attention to the Gerudo Valley, and to the large company of guards waiting at the gate.

### 

### To be continued…

_Another cliffhanger! ^_^ But with the way I'm writing these chapters, it shouldn't be too long now for chapter 4! And in ch. 4:_

_Who was emitting the energy that Raye sensed? Will they be able to get into the Gerudo valley, or will the Gerudos not let the guys in? (Heh heh) And what about the people that stayed behind? Will Serena, Mina, and Lita be able to survive with cute guys around?? All this and more in Altered Dimensions: Chapter 4!_


	4. 

# Altered Dimensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon.I *do* own the Galaxy Scouts, though. Don't use them without my permission!!

Setting: Gundam Wing: Some time before the war ends. I'm not exactly sure _when_, but it doesn't matter very much. All the pilots know each other, I'll give you that much. Sailor Moon: Right after the season where Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Mini Moon show up. But Neptune and Uranus don't leave. Legend of Zelda: 7 years after Zelda 5, when Link's 17 (again). Tenchi Muyo: Somewhere in the Tenchi Universe season. By the way, I'm using the American spellings for all names!

Notes: This is my first crossover story, so please don't flame/hurt me if some of the characters are OOC or if the storyline sucks or something. Readers of my SM story, _A New Destiny_: I scrapped the story and put my new Scouts in here, to be blunt. Anyways, I *love* constructive criticism! Read and review, pleeease!!

## Chapter 4

"What do you think they'll find?" asked Serena as she traced invisible shapes on the cold floor of the Temple of Time.

"It could be anything," Amy told her. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"This is pretty boring…" Mina trailed off. "I wonder how the others are doing?" She looked at Zelda for answers, but the young princess seemed lost in thought.

"We should've gone with them," Kiyone muttered. "It's our duty to protect the galaxy!"

"But…Kiyone…" Mihoshi began.

"_Don't_ say it, Mihoshi," Kiyone cut her off. Rini looked at Sasami.

"Are they always like that?" she asked. Sasami nodded.

"Afraid so."

"Well, what do we do until they get back?" Lita wondered.

"We just have to wait," Trowa told her.

So they waited…

And waited…

Until, finally, Serena blurted, "This is boring." Lita, Mina, and Rini quickly agreed. Amy was busy studying the ancient glyphs written on the walls. She turned to Zelda.

"What do these say?" she asked. Zelda stood and looked at the symbols.

"They tell the legend of the Triforce," the princess said.

"The Triforce? Wasn't that what you were going to send us home with?" Amy wondered.

"Yes. These writings tell how the Triforce was made."

"Oh, could you tell us what it says?" Sasami asked excitedly.

"It would be an excellent way to pass the time," Zelda murmured. 

"Please?" the Sailor Scouts practically begged. Though not commenting, the three Gundam pilots seemed eager to hear the story as well, so did Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"Very well," Zelda agreed. "Before the creation of Hyrule, there were three great Goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru. They descended upon the chaos that was, at the time, Hyrule, and molded it into a liveable world. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, formed the land. Nayru created order, and laws. Farore created beings to uphold those laws. And as they ascended again to the heavens, they left behind a symbol of their power…the Triforce. It is said that if one touches the whole Triforce, their wishes will be granted."

"You also said something about having to put it together," Trowa said. "What was that about?"

"It's very hard to explain," Zelda admitted. "Link got so confused with it…" She stopped, trying to think of a way to say what she meant. (A/N: She's not kidding! The whole situation is so friggin' confusing when you're trying to tell someone else about it!)

"Just try," Amy pleaded.

"Seven years ago, a terrible evil known as Ganondorf descended upon Hyrule-"

"I thought its name was Ganon," Lita interrupted.

"I'll get to that," Zelda told them. "As I was saying…Ganondorf created chaos. Link and I were still children then. Link traveled across Hyrule to gain access to the Master Sword, in there." She stopped and pointed at the Door of Time, located only a few feet behind the Gundam pilots.

"Well, only the Hero of Time is allowed to touch the Master Sword. And to become the Hero of Time, Link was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years, until he was old enough to take on the role. When Link had taken the Master Sword, Ganondorf had followed him. The Triforce, which rested in the Sacred Realm, was then in his grasp. But as soon as he touched the sacred relic, it split into three pieces: power, wisdom, and courage. Ganondorf took the Triforce of Power. I have the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link has the Triforce of Courage. To put it together, we must have all three pieces…but it is not likely that Ganondorf… –he was transformed into Ganon by the immense energy of the Triforce of Power- it is not likely that he will give us the Triforce without a fight."

"How did you beat him last time?" Rini wondered.

"We didn't…not exactly. Link battled Ganon long enough for me to gather power so I could seal him in the Sacred Realm," Zelda explained. "After that, I turned back time for the seven years that we all lost, so we could do things the right way."

"But why didn't Ganon come back?" Sasami asked.

"Because he has been taken out of the timeline. He no longer existed in the present or past."

"Oh, I get it!" Serena exclaimed. "…I think. So basically, he didn't exist anymore?"

"Well said, uh…"

"Did I forget to tell you my name?" Serena asked. Zelda nodded, feeling almost silly.

"I don't think any of us introduced ourselves," Mina told her. "I'm Mina. This is Serena, Lita, and Amy. Oh, and that's Rini."

"It's nice to meet you," said Zelda. She turned to Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami.

"My name's Sasami," the cheerful Jurain princess said. "This is Ryo-Ohki," she added, holding up the small cabbit. 

"I'm Kiyone, and this is my partner Mihoshi." Zelda looked at the Gundam pilots.

"I don't believe I know your names," she said. The only response they gave her was a strong glare. (A/N: After all, this is Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. The only two personality-equipped pilots went with Link and Co. ^_^) Zelda kept waiting for an answer, trying her best not to look irritated. 

Finally, Wufei answered. "My name is Wufei. These two are Trowa and Heero." 

"It's nice to meet you," Zelda told them. Trowa said nothing.

"Hn," was Heero's response. Zelda continued to survey the room, finding the only unknown person there to be a short woman with pink hair and green eyes.

"I'm Washu," she said. Zelda nodded.

Serena was gazing longingly at the three Gundam pilots. 

_"Oooh…they're so cute…tall, -well, only the green-eyed one- dark, and mysterious…and CUTE!" _Rini saw the hearts in her future mother's eyes and pinched her arm.

"OWW!" cried the older girl. Her shriek echoed through the temple. "What was that for, you little brat?!" 

"I like my _current_ dad. And I like me the way I am," Rini told her. "Don't go and mess up the whole future just because there are three…handsome…mysterious guys…sitting right over there…alone…" Mina and Lita grinned at each other.

"Well, since Serena's out of the picture, and they look a little too old for Rini…" said the Sailor Scout of Venus.

"And the guy with blue eyes looks like my old boyfriend!" Lita whispered excitedly.

"_Every_ guy looks like your old boyfriend!" Mina pointed out.

"Yeah…well…I've had a lot of boyfriends!" Lita said in her defense. 

"Let's just go!" And they were about to, but they found that Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu had already beat them to it. Serena saw this as well, and the three Sailor Scouts facefaulted, while Amy and Rini sweatdropped.

"This will be a _long_ day," said Sasami. Rini and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it will."

~*~

"Uhhh…" Duo was about to say something when Quatre clamped a hand over the American pilot's mouth.

"It's best if you don't say anything." The group of Gerudo women gladly let the girls in- Ayeka, Ryoko, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Mars. But they would not let Link, Tenchi, Duo, or Quatre by.

"What's going on?" Tenchi wondered.

"They're female warriors…they don't allow many men in," Link told him.

"Jeez, the ultimate feminists," Duo muttered. 

"Um…" Link trailed off. "Could you please let us through?"

"And why should we, _male_?" one of the warriors demanded. "You are not one of us."

"But we're with those girls!" Tenchi protested.

"It does not matter!" the same Gerudo snapped.

They argued and pleaded for a few minutes longer before a hush fell over the Gerudo women. Nabooru had arrived to settle this conflict. She immediately recognized Link and smiled.

"My friend, it has been so long since I saw you!" she said to him. "Pay no attention to these _old maids_." She glared at the warriors. "You are welcome here, and so are your friends. Tell me, what is it that brings you here?"

"Well, we sensed some unusual energy from this area, and came to investigate," Link explained.

"Maybe those three strange girls have something to do with it…" Nabooru trailed off.

"Strange girls?" Duo asked, almost excitedly. (A/N: I wonder why…)

"I will take you to them," Nabooru said. She led them through the fortress and into a large room where three girls sat. They wore outfits similar to the Sailor Scouts…

~*~

"So where is Tenchi?" Ayeka asked one of the guards who had offered to show them around.

"Who is Tenchi?" the guard wondered.

"Oh, nevermind."

"Where are our friends?" Sailor Neptune inquired.

"The four males? I don't know what Nabooru did with them."

"Nabooru? Is she your leader?" Pluto wondered.

"Yes."

"Where do you think she took our friends?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know," the guard admitted. "But I was instructed to take you to the strangers."

"Strangers?" Uranus wondered, but she did not receive a reply. Instead, the guard just motioned for them to follow her into a large room. And the four Sailor Scouts gasped…

### To be continued…

_I know, I know. Another cliffhanger?! What is _wrong_ with me?! Truth is, I'm getting kinda stumped. -_- So if you've got some ideas, go ahead and put them in a review!_

_In chapter 5: _

_Are these new girls Sailor Scouts? Or are they just nuts? (I think it's kinda obvious if you read the notes and disclaimer at the top...) And who are they?? Who will win the battle for the 3 Gundam pilots at the Temple of Time? And (hopefully) more!_


	5. 

# Altered Dimensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon.I *do* own the Galaxy Scouts, though. Don't use them without my permission!!

Setting: Gundam Wing: Some time before the war ends. I'm not exactly sure _when_, but it doesn't matter very much. All the pilots know each other, I'll give you that much. Sailor Moon: Right after the season where Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Mini Moon show up. But Neptune and Uranus don't leave. Legend of Zelda: 7 years after Zelda 5, when Link's 17 (again). Tenchi Muyo: Somewhere in the Tenchi Universe season. By the way, I'm using the American spellings for all names!

Notes: This is my first crossover story, so please don't flame/hurt me if some of the characters are OOC or if the storyline sucks or something. Readers of my SM story, _A New Destiny_: I scrapped the story and put my new Scouts in here, to be blunt. Anyways, I *love* constructive criticism! Read and review, pleeease!!

_------Previously------_

_"Nabooru? Is she your leader?" Pluto wondered._

_"Yes."_

_"Where do you think she took our friends?" Neptune asked._

_"I don't know," the guard admitted. "But I was instructed to take you to the strangers."_

"Strangers?" Uranus wondered, but she did not receive a reply. Instead, the guard just motioned for them to follow her into a large room. And the four Sailor Scouts gasped...

And now, for chapter 5!

## Chapter 5

"Princess Raye," said the girl with red hair. "I haven't seen you in so long." She smiled and looked at Sailor Mars.

"Look! Princesses Amara and Michelle!" Uranus and Neptune looked at each other.

"Keeper of Time," said the violet-haired girl, looking at the green-haired Sailor Scout of Pluto. 

"Sailor Nebula," Pluto said gravely. "How did you get here?"

"I would ask the same of you, but I already know," Nebula replied. Then she turned to Mars and asked, "Really, did you _have_ to try a Sailor Teleport at _that_ moment?"

"What do you mean?" Mars wondered.

"All of the Sailors were pulled into the warp and brought here."

"What about Polaris?" Pluto asked. "She's not with you."

"Polaris got pissed off and dropped out of the warp," the red-haired Sailor Scout said bluntly.

"You were never one for explanations, Nova," Pluto said with a half-smile.

"I wonder why Polaris got so mad…" the blond girl trailed off.

"_Really_, Orion, do you have to ask?" Nova said tiredly. "I mean, her _temper_…"

"Pluto, how do you know these girls?" Uranus asked, turning to the Keeper of Time. "And how do they know us…the _past_ us?"

"It's a long story," Nebula said.

"We have time," Neptune told her.

"Well, in that case…you probably don't remember any of us from the Silver Millennium. To tell the truth, we only met you once or twice then. We had our own territory to watch over," Nebula explained.

"The Galaxy Court…it was magnificent, but it still paled in comparison to the Moon Kingdom," Nova added. "And we protected both places."

"The silent guardians," Pluto muttered. Uranus turned to Pluto, and then looked at the three new Scouts.

"You mean…they _existed_?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, we _do_ exist," Nebula said. "We tried to protect the Moon Kingdom in its final hours, but we couldn't…and we died. My final wish was to have the princesses reunited, and the Moon Kingdom restored to glory."

"We all made our wishes, and Pluto, who guarded the time gate, sent our souls into the future before the others were reborn, but we were in the same time," Nova told them. "We weren't reborn, just brought into the future to become the Galaxy Scouts."

"Where are the others?" Nebula asked.

"By the way, where exactly _are_ we?" Orion wondered. The Scouts sweatdropped.

"This is the Gerudo valley, in Hyrule." 

The two men in the doorway had been silent the entire time.

~*~

"Soooo…" Serena said to Trowa. "Where are you from?" Mina shoved her aside.

"You already _have_ a boyfriend!" she snapped.

"Oh, right! Darien! Must…control…ohhhh, I can't! Move over!" And so, the two Scouts fought over silent Trowa.

"It's hard to believe that you're all friends," Kiyone said to Amy. "You're so…different."

"Yes, and _I'm_ surprised about you and Mihoshi…being friends for so long," Amy replied. A vein popped out of Kiyone's head.

"So long," she agreed sadly. "So, so long…"

Mihoshi and Lita were trying to start conversations with the two remaining Gundam pilots. (A/N: Key word, TRYING ^_^ Try and guess who says what! I won't give you anything if you get it right, but you'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you know your characters!)

"Do you like to cook?"

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"Hn."

"What's your problem, onna?!"

"You have the prettiest eyes…"

"Have any pets?"

"……"

Zelda, Kiyone, and Amy sighed and sweatdropped.

~*~

"Where are Ayeka and Ryoko?" Tenchi wondered, not seeing them with the Scouts. Duo and Quatre were missing as well.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about. I bet they just went to explore," Pluto assured him.

"Well, I'm going to go look for them," Tenchi said. "Maybe I'll find Duo and Quatre on the way."

He walked out of the room.

"Hey…! Ryoko? Ayeka? Where are you?" he called, walking through the dimly lit hallways. _"I wonder where they could've gone…"_

"Tenchi! Is that you?" Tenchi nearly hit the ceiling before turning around to see the two Gundam pilots standing there. Duo, of course, was the one who had surprised him.

"I was, well, I was just looking for Ayeka and Ryoko," he explained.

"Didn't we see them a few minutes ago?" Quatre wondered. "What do they look like?

"Well," Tenchi began, "Ryoko has silver-ish hair and gold eyes-"

"Yeah, that was them. The other girl had purple hair and red eyes?" Duo asked. Tenchi nodded.

"Which way did they go?"

"Come on, we'll help you find them."

~*~

"Where are the other Scouts?" Sailor Nova asked. "It's been ages since I saw them."

"We can take you to them," Mars suggested. 

"After we find the source of the energy that you sensed," Uranus reminded her.

"Right."

"That's easy. I think it was us," Nebula said. She laughed a little and continued, "I mean, we transformed a little earlier…that might have been it." Then the look on her face turned a little more serious. "You said you could take us to the others."

"We can," Pluto agreed. She turned to Link. "Are you ready to leave?"

"But Tenchi and the others are still-"

"We'll find them as we go," Nova snapped. "But right now, I want _out_ of this uniform." She instantly reverted back to her normal clothes, and the other Galaxy Scouts followed. "And I really want to see the others. By the way, when I'm not in my uniform you can call me Shara."

"I'm Liah," said Sailor Nebula. "And this is Tania. Sailor Polaris is known as Alara."

"Now," Shara began, "Can we go?"

~*~

"Heyyyy! Hello-ooo?! Anyone there?" Duo yelled through the hallways.

"Ayeka? Ryoko? Where could they be…" Tenchi wondered.

"Miss Ayeka! Miss Ryoko! Where are you?" Quatre called. 

"Who are you?" The three boys sweatdropped and turned around, coming face-to-face with three very mean-looking guards.

"Uhhh," Duo stuttered. 

"We were just leaving," Tenchi said quickly, grabbing Quatre and Duo's arms and turning around.

But he found himself surrounded.

"Uh-oh…"

~*~

Link and the Scouts heard a scream of protest echo through the fortress. 

"What the…" Amara trailed off. "Who was that?"

"It came from that way," Michelle said, pointing to a long, dark corridor. Tania gulped nervously…

"I'm kinda scared of the dark," she whispered nervously.

The others facevaulted.

"Taniaaaaa! How can you be scared of the dark?!" Liah snapped. "You're supposed to be the Sailor Scout of the Orion constellation…and you're nothing but a CHICKEN!" She towered over the blonde, who shook in terror from the poisonous look in her friend's eyes.

"Jeez, if looks could kill…" Raye muttered. Liah stopped and turned to her.

"What did you say?" she growled slowly.

"Uhhh…nothing," Raye said nervously. Liah immediately became cheerful.

"Alright then, let's go!" she said happily. "We need to find out what that scream was."

### To be continued…

_Next time: Who produced the scream that the Scouts heard? Where are Ayeka and Ryoko? Who will win the hearts of the Gundam pilots? Did Rini and Sasami drop off the face of the Earth? (Noooo......) Okay then, why aren't they in this chapter?! _

_In chapter 6, Ryo-Ohki is missing! Sasami and Rini go to find him and get into lotsa trouble. Ryoko and Ayeka are found, and the Galaxy Scouts finally get to reunite with their in-a-past-life friends. Lotsa stuff for ya! In Altered Dimensions: Chapter 6!_


	6. 

# Altered Dimensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon.I *do* own the Galaxy Scouts, though. Don't use them without my permission!!

Setting: Gundam Wing: Some time before the war ends. I'm not exactly sure _when_, but it doesn't matter very much. All the pilots know each other, I'll give you that much. Sailor Moon: Right after the season where Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Mini Moon show up. But Neptune and Uranus don't leave. Legend of Zelda: 7 years after Zelda 5, when Link's 17 (again). Tenchi Muyo: Somewhere in the Tenchi Universe season. By the way, I'm using the American spellings for all names!

Notes: This is my first crossover story, so please don't flame/hurt me if some of the characters are OOC or if the storyline sucks or something. Readers of my SM story, _A New Destiny_: I scrapped the story and put my new Scouts in here, to be blunt. Anyways, I *love* constructive criticism! Read and review, pleeease!!

_------Previously------_

_Link and the Scouts heard a scream of protest echo through the fortress._

_"What the…" Amara trailed off. "Who was that?"_

_"It came from that way," Michelle said, pointing to a long, dark corridor. Tania gulped nervously…_

_"I'm kinda scared of the dark," she whispered nervously._

_The others facevaulted._

And now, here's chapter 6! 

## Chapter 6

"I wonder how the others are doing," Sasami whispered. "They've been gone for a while."

"It hasn't really been that long," Rini told her. "Besides, I'm sure they're just fine." Sasami smiled.

"You're probably right."

"Hey! Where'd your rabbit go?" 

"Rabbit? What rabbit?" Sasami wondered.

"The one with the long floppy ears," Rini explained.

"Oh! You mean Ryo-Ohki! She should be around here somewhere…" Sasami stood up and began searching for the missing cabbit, and Rini helped.

"Mihoshi, Kiyone, have either of you seen Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami asked. The two Galaxy Police officers looked at the young Jurain princess and shook their heads.

"Sorry. Maybe she's outside," Kiyone offered.

"Well she has to be around here somewhere, right?" Mihoshi agreed. "Otherwise she'll be nowhere, and I don't think that's a good thing." A vein popped out of Kiyone's head, in the same spot that it had ever since they had become partners. In fact, it was starting to become a permanent spot…

"Sasami, we should check outside!" Rini called from across the room. Sasami turned and nodded, then followed Rini out the door.

"We'll be back soon!" she said as she left.

Meanwhile, Serena hadn't even noticed that Rini had left. She was too busy…uh, talking at Trowa. (A/N: Notice the word _at_. ^_^) She babbled on for a few minutes before noticing that Trowa hadn't said a word.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" she snapped. Trowa, whose eyes were looking sorta glazed over, didn't respond. Serena sweatdropped. "Maybe it was something I said…" She stood and looked around the small temple. Who else was there to talk to? 

Amy and Zelda were in their own world of intelligence, –somewhere Serena had long ago concluded that she'd _never_ visit- Kiyone and Mihoshi were talking to the Gundam pilots…so were Mina and Lita. Washu was…who _knew_ where she was? But there was a door in the wall that Serena hadn't noticed before…

Rini and Sasami were probably playing some sort of game…hey, where _were_ they anyways? Neither had made a sound for a while…Serena looked around the room…neither of them were in sight! Maybe they had wandered into the back room…

She walked through the large door to the back of the temple. No Rini. She immediately became alarmed…it was that motherly instinct that caused her to protect her future daughter all the time.

"GUYS!" she cried to her friends. "Rini's missing!" Kiyone and Mihoshi took notice to this and looked around, noticing that the cheerful Jurain princess was also gone.

"Sasami mentioned that Ryo-Ohki was gone," Kiyone said rationally. "They probably went to look for her."

"Yeah," Mina agreed. "Don't worry Serena, they'll be back soon."

~*~

"I don't see Ryo-Ohki anywhere!" Sasami sighed as they walked through the marketplace in Hyrule Castle Town. 

"We could be looking for a long time," Rini said. "This place is _huge_! What did Link and Zelda call it? Hy…Harel…Hylul…I don't remember!"

"Hyrule," Sasami corrected.

"Right. Hyrule. That's what I meant."

"Ryo-Ohki…where could she _be?_" She soon found the answer when she and Rini heard a loud, high-pitched wail that could only belong to the small cabbit. "That's her! But where…" She looked up to see Ryo-Ohki in her ship form, hovering above them. Rini screamed. The townspeople screamed. Sasami gasped and began scolding Ryo-Ohki, who wailed sadly as she was lectured, and with a sort-of _Pop!_ noise she became her small cabbit self, landing in Sasami's waiting arms.

"What did I tell you about wandering around in strange places?" Sasami scolded.

"Meow!" was the cabbit's reply.

Sasami didn't notice the people circling her and Rini, but the small Scout of the future moon, on the other hand, did, and was getting nervous.

"What is she?" the people whispered. 

"Some kind of witch?"

"I've never seen magic like that! Controlling such a creature…"

"Forget the magic, what _is_ that thing?"

"Don't go any closer, it could be dangerous!"

"Grab them! Princess Zelda will know what to do with them! And if not she, than the Hero of Time will surely know. After all, he _is_ a hero!"

"But no one has seen the Princess _or_ Link all day!"

"Sasami," Rini said to the blue-haired princess, who turned and looked at her. Then her eyes wandered around the large crowd that circled them.

"Are we in trouble?" she asked. Rini nodded.

"On my mark, run towards that door," Rini said, motioning towards the door that led away from the market.

"Right," Sasami agreed.

"Mark!!" Rini yelled, and the two set off running. The people in the crowd reacted slowly, giving the girls a bit of a head start. They rushed out of the market and into the vastness of Hyrule, the mob of people was right behind them.

~*~

"Ow," Duo protested as two Gerudo guards 'helped' him into a cell. He rubbed his sore rear end and stood up, seeing Quatre and Tenchi each in a cell across from him.

"This is just great," Tenchi muttered. "Not only did we _not_ find Ryoko or Ayeka, now we're locked up!"

"Duo, there has to be a way to get out of here," Quatre told the violet-eyed pilot, who nodded.

"They don't even have electric power here, we should be able to bust outta here in no time," he agreed. "If we could pick these locks…"

"We will stay here with the prisoners until Nabooru returns."

"Oh, man! They're not gonna leave us alone!" Duo whined. 

"Then we may have to fight." The Sailor Scouts and Galaxy Scouts stood in the doorway, about to transform.

The Gerudo guards smiled…there were four of them in all, one posted in each corner of the vast room.

"These _children_ should be no problem," one of them said.

"Really," said Liah. "You shouldn't underestimate people." She took out a small locket in the shape of a star. Tania and Shara did the same.

"Nebula! Galaxy power!"

"Orion! Constellation power!"

"NOVA! STAR POWER!" Nova shouted louder than the others, having a _little_ too much energy and excitement…finally, a real battle!

There was a flash of light and when it cleared, the three girls looked completely different. Now they were the Galaxy Scouts, and not ordinary girls. The four other Scouts took out their transformation pens.

"Uranus star power!"

"Neptune star power!"

"Pluto star power!" 

"Mars star power!"

And there they stood, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Mars.

Nova wasted no time in attacking.

"Nova bombs! EXPLODE!" she shouted, flinging an attack of orange magic at the closest Gerudo guard. She screamed in pain for a moment but was still standing when the attack had cleared. "Damn it," Nova cursed. "I must be _really_ out of practice…"

"Let me try," Nebula said.

"Go ahead."

"Nebula dark skies!" she shouted. A black mist surrounded the four Gerudo guards, and from within it one of them screamed. When the mist cleared, the Gerudo that has been hit with Nova's attack was on the ground.

"Uranus world shaking!" Uranus said without delay. Her powerful attack caught one of the remaining Gerudos off guard, and she was knocked to the ground. 

"Neptune deep submerge!" Neptune shouted, finishing off the fallen warrior.

"This would be a lot easier if Polaris were here," Nebula said. One of the two lasting warriors charged at Nebula with her katana, slashing the Scout's leotard on her waist. A small stream of blood trickled from the wound, staining her white uniform. She cursed while Pluto raised her staff.

"Pluto deadly scream!" The offending Gerudo fell, her strength leaving her every second. Nova finished off the injured woman with her Nova Bomb attack.

There was only one warrior left now. Orion, who hadn't done anything before now, clasped her hands. 

"Orion arrow trap!" she said. A small, bright arrow circled around the last Gerudo multiple times, a string of light trailing behind it. The light became solid as it wound around the warrior, tying her hands at her sides.

"Damn you!" she hissed before Mars yelled,

"Mars celestial fire surround!" 

And the last Gerudo warrior died.

The Scouts reverted back to their normal forms. Liah clutched her side and winced, blood staining her shirt near her waist. She struggled to stand up straight and as she did so she whispered,

"I had forgotten how bad I felt when I hurt someone." 

Shara caught her as she passed out.

~*~

"I wonder when they'll get it together and come out of there," Ryoko said. Ayeka looked at her.

"We have to be patient," the princess said.

"They've been in there for a long time…"

"Maybe they're looking for us."

"Hey, you think so?" Ryoko pondered the idea for a moment and then looked at the princess. "They're bound to come out soon…if they don't, we'll have to go in there and find them."

As they spoke, the Scouts were making their way out of the Gerudo fortress, followed by Tenchi, Duo, Quatre, and Link. When Ryoko saw Tenchi she immediately ambushed him with a tight hug.

"Tenchiiii! I was so worried!" she cried.

"Wha…Ryoko?! You and Ayeka were outside all this time?" the surprise boy exclaimed.

"We were waiting for you," Ayeka explained.

"We were all looking for you!" Duo snapped.

Ryoko turned her attention to Liah, who had an arm around Shara's shoulder and was struggling to walk.

"What happened to her?" the space pirate wondered. 

"She was attacked…_while we were looking for you_," Tenchi said. 

"Oh."

"We can go now," Liah snapped. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

"Right."

~*~

"Run, Sasami! We can't let them catch us!" Rini shouted to Sasami, who was trailing behind by a few feet.

"I'm…trying!" Sasami panted. Suddenly Rini collided with someone, and quickly apologized.

"No need to apologize, Small Lady." It was Trista!

"Trista! There's this big group of angry people…they're all chasing us!" Rini explained. Sasami ran at Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki hopped out of her arms and to Ryoko's shoulder. Sasami hugged Tenchi's waist.

"They've been chasing us!" she said, pointing to the people that had currently stopped a few yards away. The mob slowly dispelled, and they all left to see the others.

~*~

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Serena muttered. "I'm getting really bored." Suddenly a shadow stood in the doorway of the temple.

"We're back." It was Raye.

"Hey! You're back!" Serena shouted happily.

"Duh, I just said that," Raye snapped. Amara, Michelle, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Trista, Duo, Quatre, Sasami, Rini, and Ryo-Ohki went into the temple. The three other Scouts were delayed, now both of them had to support the injured Liah. They entered the temple and a chorus of questions popped up.

"Who are they?" Serena asked. It was the most prominent question, but couldn't be answered right away sue to the urgency of Liah's wound.

After the wound had been cleaned and bandaged, then questions were answered.

"We're the Galaxy Scouts," Shara explained. "I'm Shara, this is Liah, and Tania."

"Nice to meet you!" Serena said. "I'm-"

"Serena, I know. We know who you are," Liah whispered. 

"But how?!"

"Yeah," Amara agreed. "How _do_ you know who we are?"


End file.
